


Keith's New Family

by ScarFish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Doggy Style, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Shower Sex, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Table Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), semi-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarFish/pseuds/ScarFish
Summary: After learning that he`is part Galra, Keith is told that he is capable of bearing children. Upon learning this Keith becomes more distant from Lance, only making Lance's desire to have him even stronger. Once Lance gets him to open up about his ability to bear children he grows an even stronger love for the black hair boy, leading to a long night of fun. A few months later, Keith discovers something growing inside of him and he realizes that he will soon have a new flesh and blood family.(Sorry for the bad summary!)





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters except for the babies.

Keith looked over to Shiro in silence, his mind racing with all the new information. He was part Galra? 'How come I didn't know this before? Why...' Shiro's black eyes met his as he snapped out of his thoughts, a large hand landing on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Kolivan, the leader of the Blade of Marmora was standing beside the two of them. Shiro looked at the Galra male in confusion before the leader spoke.

 

"There is something you need to keep in mind, Red Paladin. Due to your Galra ancestry you are going to be able to bear children."

"What?" Shiro spoke up as the black haired teen was lost once more in his own thoughts. "But he's a male, that's not possible-"

"For human males it isn't possible, but all male Galra posses the ability to bear children, only we have ranks like your earth animals."

"So like...alpha, omega, beta...that kind of thing?" Keith asked, his mind obviously starting to go into overdrive.

"Correcrt; however, due to your obvious human ancestry their are no ranks, only the pure ability to bear and birth a child." Shiro looked over to Keith, who looked about ready to either pass out or lash out at someone or something. 

"Birth?" The word almost seemed to squeak out from the younger male's lips, his eyes widening in shock.

"This isn't something that is just a possibility, is it?"

"No, this is a definite-"

"How are you so sure, though!?" Shiro sighed as the younger finally snapped, everything seeming to hit him all at once. "Couldn't I be only possibly able to, not definitely able to!?"

"Because there have been others." Kolivan snapped, obviously annoyed at Keith's breakdown. "Not many others but only a few, and all of them have been males capable of carrying and giving birth to children."

"Okay... Thank you for this information Kolivan, we should be heading back to our ship now."

"Fine. We will be coming to your ship later for talk on how to deal with Zarkon."

Shiro nodded and went over to Keith, who had once again fallen back into his thoughts. He placed a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder before they went back to the red lion and boarded her, riding back to the castle. Keith was silent the whole flight over, and refused to speak to anyone once they landed in the castle. Instead of greeting Lance like he normaly would he went straight for his quarters, leaving Shiro to give the report. Shiro had told him on their journey back to the castle that he wouldn't tell the others about him being able to have children, but he would be telling them about his Galra ancestry. Keith didn't give him any sort of response, only a constant blank stare that held so many emotions and thoughts it was impossible to tell what was going on inside that boy's head. 

A patterned knock on his door a few hours later told him that Lance wanted to come in. He gave a single solid bang on his wall to tell the former that he could enter. Lance walked into his boyfriend's quarters, looking at him in confusion as he left his hand resting on his stomach while he stayed lying down. He sat himself down on Keith's bed, one of his hands going to Keith's shoulder.

"Shiro told everyone that you're part Galra. Is that why you're hiding in here?" A single nod told Lance that that was the answer, but the tanned boy knew better than to believe that. "Keith, I know their's more. What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing."

"If it's bothering you then it is something. Why aren't you telling me?"

"Because you wouldn't understand, okay? Just drop it." Lance sighed before lying down with his boyfriend, only for the black haired male to turn his back on him. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's chest, his chin of the latter's head while he had his legs tangled with his lovers'. 

The two stayed in said position until they were both called to the bridge of the castle, Keith not speaking to Lance the entire time.


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Keith learned he could conceive and carry children, and Lance has lost his patience.

Lance looked over at Keith, the black haired male sitting silently against the wall of the training room. The latter had been very unresponsive since their meeting with the Blade of Marmora and Lance was at his end. He had tried to coax information from his lover, he had tried flirting with him with the worst possible pick-up lines and all that got him was a smack on the head. He had tried talking to him while training, tried to get him to have sex with him, he had tried just straight up confronting him, and he was finally done. Lance walked over to Keith and got down onto his knees, roughly placing his hands onto his shoulders and leaning in close to his face.

"Keith, tell me. What the hell is wrong? You barely talk ot me anymore and I'm getting really concerned here so spill!"

"I keep telling you, you won't understand."

"You're right, I won't. If you don't tell me. This is clearly distracting you from everything else, and I want to help you!"

"If you want to help me, leave me alone!" Keith yelled back, quickly standing to his feet.

"I'm not going to leave you alone! I care about you and whatever is going on is clearly taking its toll on you!"

"Fine! I'm able to conceive and give birth to children, okay!? Apparently all male Galra hybrids are capable of it and I didn't want to tell you!"

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because you would think I was some sort of freak and leave me! Who would want a boyfriend who can have children!?"

"I would, Keith! Did you really think I would leave you over this? This is amazing!" Keith turned his head to look away from him, only for Lance to take his face into his hands and turn his head so he could look at him again. "Besides, you'll be able to have a real family. Not a family from a team, but a full blood related family of your own."

"I didn't...I didn't think of it like that...you really don't think of me as a freak?"

"Keith, the only thing that makes you a freak is that damn mullet of yours."

"Shut up!" Keith hit his boyfriend lightly on the shoulder, a smile coming over his features for the first time since his meeting with the Blade of Malmora.

Lance laughed at his boyfriends' response, quickly enveloping him into a hug. "How about we go take a shower? We both smell bad and I personally have a lot of pent up energy."

"Lance....what if..."

"If anythign does happen...I'll love you either way."

"But now, of all times?"

"We might not have any other chances to. Besides, Zarkon seems to be off somewhere and it's been fairly peaceful for a while." He ran a tan hand down the side of Keith's face. "Also, I've always wanted a family of my own." 

Keith agreed after a few minutes of thought, his own want for a family of his own trumping his doubt. The two met in a quick kiss before leaving for the shower attatched to Lance's quarters. 

Once in Lance's bathroom the two began to strip, both watching the other as items of clothing disapeared quickly. Lance looked over his boyfriend once the two were completely stripped down, his hands running down Keith's frame, once hand barely brushing over his stomach while the other ran down his thigh then back up to his inner thigh. Keith met Lance in another kiss as they began touching eachother, both quickly becoming hard as their hands travelled over eachother's bodies. The kiss broke long enough for Lance to turn the shower on and the two to get into the hot water. The two continued kissing under`the stream of hot water, their hands exploring every inch of the other's bodies as both of their excitement grew. They pulled away panting, Lance pushing him against one of the walls. Lance's hands traveled to Keith's ass, with one hand he squeezed him and with the other he teased his hole with his fingers. He put the tip of one of his fingers into his hole, only to slowly pull it out and place just the tip of his fingers in.

"Lance..." Keith growled out of frustration and need. Lance couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips before pushing two fingers all the way inside of his boyfriend, who let out a soft groan of pleasure at the entry. 

Lance slowly scissored his fingers, slowly thrusting them in and out before stopping and adding a third finger, a fourth joining soon after. He thrust his fingers roughly into Keith's ass, the latter moaning softly at the feeling. Suddenly, Lance removed his fingers and moved directly behind Keith, his member pressing heavily against his entrance as he ran his length against his hole. Keith growled at him infristration again, giving Lance the permission he wanted before entering. He positioned himself against his pale lovers' entrance before quickly pushing in, his whole member entering Keith in a few seconds. Keith groaned in pleasure from the intrusion, his body shaking in pleasure as Lance quickly began to move, already setting a strong, steady pace as he thrust inside of him. 

"Ah! Lance! More!"

Lance grinned before speeding up, his hips moving even faster as flesh slapped against flesh, both of them moaning heavily in pleasure. His thrusts became stronger as he lifted one of Keith's legs, giving him a new angle and hitting him in just the right spot, causing the black haired mal to shout out in pleasure. 

"Lance, their! Harder! Ahh!"

Once again Lance began thrusting even faster, his breaths becoming heavy gasps as he was nearing his end, Keith's own breaths becoming sharp and heavy, his ass suddenly tightening around Lance's member as he came all over the shower wall, Lance soon releasing his load deep inside of Keith. He pressed himself as deeply into Keith as he could, a groan escaping him once more as his release ended. He then pulled out of Keith, both of them panting heavily before speaking.

"Lance, desk."

A grin came over his features once more as he quickly tunred off the shower and carried Keith into his room, where he leaned him over the desk in his room and thrust all the way inside of him with no warning, both of them groaning loudly at the heightend pleasure. Lance leaned over Keith, one hand pressed into his back as he began thrust as quickly and as hard as he could, Keith lifting one of his legs to once again give him a better angle. 

"Ah! Keith, your still so tight!"

Lance's thrusts became sloppy as he was nearing his next release, only for Keith to tell him to stop.

"What?"

"I wanna change positions."

Lance pulled out of him slowly, making Keith groan lowly before the latter climbed onto the desk, his back on the desk and his lengs bent up, giving Lance a full view of his ass. 

"Damn, you're so hot Keith." 

Lance quickly pushed himself into Keith once again, his thrusts soon becoming the same quick speeds as before, only this position gave him an even better angle. He gripped Keith's shoulders tightly, his member going all the way in and almost all the way out with every thrust. Both began to groan heavily, Lance coming first this time as he thrust himself as deep into Keith as he could, the sensation of being come inside of cause Keith to have his release, his semen spilling all over his own chest, stomach, and some of Lance's face. Once both of their releases ended Lance pulled out and leaned himself over Keith before kissing him heavily and carrying him to his bed, where the two began another heacy make out session, soon leading to Keith being on all all four and Lance once more thrusting heavily inside of him, both of them making deep grunts of pleasure and high pitched moans as Lance hit Keith's pleasure spots. 

"Keith!"  
"Lance!" 

"Ahh!!"

They both released one last time, Lance deep inside of Keith and Keith all over the bed sheets. After their releases ended for the third time Lance pulled out and they collapsed together on the sticcky sheets, neither of them paying it any mind as they crawled under the sheets and quickly fell asleep tangled together.


	3. Birth of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed since Keith and Lance had four rounds of intense sex, and Keith's constant sickness and sudden weight gain makes everyone curious. He reveals the truth to the team, all while learning a few truths of his own.

Keith let out a groan as another round of heavy vomiting left his body, his body shaking as the stomach acid and chunks of last night's dinner went up his throat. Lance held back his hair while rubbing his back, even though he had tried to sneak away to the bathroom to throw up alone, Lance had noticed. A small moan left his lips as he let one of his hands drop to his stomach before he rested his head against the rim of the toilet, panting as he tried to cath his breath. The two sat in silence as Lance continued to rub his back for a few minutes before speaking.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, let's clean you up. Then we should tell the team."

"Yeah. I have a couple of questions for Kolivan regarding this." Lance nodded and stood before helping keith to stand slowly.

 

Lance helped him to brush his teeth and gave him some water to gargle with afterwards. Once they finished the two went to their now combined quarters anf changed into their normal cloths, not needing their Voltron uniforms for a simple informational meeting. Keith looked into the full body mirror and turned sideways, already noticing a small bumb on his normally flat stomach. Lance noticed this and went over to him, his hands on his small stomach and lightly kissing his nose, causing a sudden blush to cover the shorter boys' face. Once the two of them were ready and done looking at his stomach they went to the kitchen to forst get some food before heading to the meeting room of the castle. Once they entered all conversation stopped and Kolivan instantly noticed the change in the scent of Keith. His gaze was fixed on the black-haired boys' features, his shard eyes quickly noticing the small bumb. The second Keith and Lance sat down he addressed him.

"I see you two acted pretty fast." Everyone looked at the male Galra before following his gaze to Keith and Lance.

"Why? Is it regerding his current sickness?" Allura spoke up. She may have been uneasy with him being part Galra but she still cared for the human part of him.

"You could say that." Shiro looked the two of them over before focusing on Keith and noticing the small bumo before facepalming so hard it was audible through the entire room. 

"Seriously Keith?"

"We had a reason." His voice didn't crack, but his words were soft.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand." Hunk said, breaking into the conversation. "What's wrong with Keith?"

"Nothing is wrong with him." Lance quickly answered.

"At this point in time, yes, there is." Kolivan sharply retorted, leaning forward so his elbows were on his knees.

"No, their isn't." Lance answered before Keith could, anger in his eyes as he starred down the large male.

"Everyone, stop!" Shiro said loudy, causing Pidge to jump in surprise.

"It wasn't me!"

"Well I should hope it wasn't you, you don't even have a d-"

"Alright! Keith, Lance, you need to explain this to the team." Shiro looked at them in full Space-Dad mode. Keith dropped his head slightly, not wanting to have ot tell his team for fear of them thinking he was even more different or even more of a freak.

"I..." Keith tried to start speaking but couldn't find the right words, so he started from the beginning."You all know by now that I am part Galra. In addition to that, I....I'm able to carry and give bith to children." The room was silent for a minute before Pidge pipped up.

"So you can get pregnant and are pregnant? Cool." 

"Wait, what!? How is that even biologically possible! I mean, I get the whole 'part Galra thing', but this is just messed up! Imean, I'm happy for you and all, but how will you give birth, and who will pilot the Red Lion, and-"

"Hunk, calm down." Shiro said in a calm voice. "Look, first of all with all of the very low to no activity of Zarkon or any enemy Galra at the moment, we have no need to form voltron right now. Secondly, even if we did I'm sure that the Red Lion would sense it and probably act on it's own with how they act when we are separated and injured, so unless anyhting happens otherwise we'll be fine. Lastly, with the bump of Keith's already showing I'm sure the pregnancy won't even be that long."

"You are correct, Shiro. Male Galra Pregnancies last only for three months at the longest. Two and a half for multiple pups."

"You mean babies." Lance quickly corrected.

"The Galra call them pups. Anyways, I can tell you're going to have more than one."

"Are you able to tell the exact amount, by any chance?" Keith asked.

"If you let me feel your stomach, yes, I should be able to sense them. All male Galra have that connection when expecting, even if they are only half." 

Kolivan stood and made his way over to Keith and kneeled down, speaking before putting a hand onto Keith's stomach. "Just so you know, doing this involves having a bond with the expecting male. I've had a couple pups of my own so I will bond with you faster. This also means that I can sense when you've started contractions and active labour. Are you okay with that?"

Keith nodded and leaned back slightly before lifting his black shirt, allowing the large hand of the male to cover his lower stomach. Kolivan closed his eyes and focused for a few minutes before removing his hand and looking at the group. "You all will be welcoming two, possibly three new lives very shortly. The third was very faint and is only a possibility. I sould be able to tell in the next couple of weeks for certain."

Keith nodded and thanked him, the meeting being dismissed since the two topics were already quickly talked about. "Kolivan, I have a question."

The large male Galra turned to him. "What is it?"

"Did you birth the pups, or father them?" 

"I birthed them. I know I may seem like an alpha, but I'm a Beta. I had them at the same time and my mate was killed by Zarkon, which is part of the reason I left the Galra empire."

"What about your pups?"

"Kalihan and Fredah are my two Kalihan is one of the Galra you fought, he is my first born. Fredah was born about two hours after him because she was and is a stubborn little brat. She was one of the gaurds you encountered." He looked to see Keith thinking. "What is it?"

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, and maybe it's because the Galra part of me can sense you're a Beta, but I would like it if you stayed and helped me with my pregnancy and the birth." Lance looked to Keith for a moment before nodding in agreement and Kolivan, shockingly, smiled.

"You might not know this, but that is a huge honor for someone outside of a family or mated pair to be allowed in. I would be glad to assist you." 

Keith smiled and thanked him, the Galra male leaving the meeting room to Keith and Lance, who soom left as well and went to the kitchen for snacks.


	4. Hormonal Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has reached his second month and the hormones and cravings are wild. Also, everyone discovers that Coran is like that one grandfather or uncle who some how understands everything and is the only one that Keith calmly listens to and everyone is jealous of his ability to do so. (I also added this chapter because I needed a hormonal keith, a flustered Lance, overprotective Hunk, random Pidge, aunty Allura, and soon-to-be space grandfather Shiro)

Lance looked over at Keith, who's body was tightly wrapped up in a blanket while he cried into a pillow. The black haired boy never cried, and Lance was only able to understand the crazy hormonal flares because he had sisters back on Earth. Hunk was quite flustered when he had presented Keith with the sweet alien cookies and the heavily pregnant male burt into tears, causing Hunk to panic into thinking he had done something horribly wrong and had somehow ruined his day. Coran had calmed the male while Pidge quietly laughed at the scene, having been able to successfully take a couple of cookies. Once Keith had thanked Hunk and taken the rest of the cookies, except for a few because he wanted Hunk ot have some, he planted himself on the couch in the make-shift living room and ate them while Lance talked with Kolivan and Shiro. 

"Kolivan," the large Galra male looked over to him "would you be able to tell how many pups Keith is having now?"

"Yes. I should also be able to sense their genders. Keith will already have a feeling as to what they might be, but having the connection with him and his young will allow me to be able to tell."

"That's so cool! When could you do it?" Lance asked excitedly.

"As soon as Keith finishes his cookies."

"Never. These are mine." Keith stated very matter-of-factly and burried himself deeper into the blankets, the only thing sticking out were bits of his black hair and the slowly forming Galra ears.

 

Everyone had been confused by his slow transformation, and Allura had been scared of him for a small amount of time, but Kolivan had explained that due to him being part Galra and pregnant he would transform partialy if not all the way to his Galra form so he could properly birth his pups. Pidge found this quite cool, and would often sneak pictures of him whenever his tranformation furthered. Lance tried to cuddle him more, but he was often awake all night due to the pups already being so large and uncomfortable. 

"Keith, no one is going to steal your cookies." Shiro responded, causing the pregnant male's head to pop out from the blankets.

"They'd better not!" He declared sharply, before once more burrowing into his blankets.

"Kolivan, if I may ask, why does he bury himself into the blankets or surround himself with pillows so often?" Allura asked as she walked into the room, sitting down across from the Galra male.

"Cause it's fucking comfy, that's why!" Keith quickly responded from his blankets, a few crumbs spilling out onto the floor from under the blankets.

"It's because of the instinct to nest. He's subconciously trying to find the most comfortable set up for a birthing area."

"That's why he keeps taking my pillows then." Pidge commented as she entered into the room, carrying two large cups of a sweet smeeling drink.

"Your pillows are the softest." Keith mumbled from the pile of blankets, soon removing the blankets due to being too hot and catching the scent of the sweet drink. "Pidge?"

"Yes, I got one for you Keith." 

"How did you know he would want that!?" Lance asked loudly.

"Cause Pidge isn't stupid like you." Keith responded, reaching out and quickly taking the drink from the Green Paladin and taking a long drink from it. 

"Keith." Shiro stated. "I know you're hormonal, but be nice to Lance. He's trying-"

"You're not my real dad!" Keith loudly declared, pulling the blankets back over him so only his head and the top of his cup showed.

"That isn't- never mind." Shiro stopped talking just as someone entered the room.

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling." Coran said, as he walked into the room.

"Shiro's not my real dad. Pidge is secretly and angel." Keith quickly answered.

"Kolivan, I think you should check the number and gender of the children now. Also, everyone but Lance should leave now." Coran stated, some how understanding this situation.

"You understand all of this, Coran?" Allura and Shiro asked in unision.

"Of course. My sister was pregnant with twins and I was around to help most of the time. Keith is very tired right now, and plus the hormones he's going to be more random and lash out." Everyone seemed to understand and silently nodded. "Keith, take a nap with Lance after Kolivan checks the pups and I'll have hunk prepare a well balanced meal for you."

"Are you calling me fat!?" Keith asked, tears welling uo in his eyes.

"No, I'm saying that you need a meal with all the right vitamins and protiens to help you and the pups."

"Oh. Okay." Keith shrugged the rest of what ever hormonal mess of thoughts was up in his head and lifted his shirt for Kolivan.

Kolivan couldn't help but to chuckle silently to himself. Unknown to many of them, male Galra who are pregnant get very childish when hormonal and most if not all crave sweets. He placed his large hand on Keith's large stmoch, closing his eyes as he focused. "Three pups....two boys....one girl." He pulled his hand away slowly and smiled. "At least it will be easier to pick names now."

Keith yawned after thanking him and, once everyone had left, was fast asleep next to Lance.


	5. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!!*violently flaps arms in excitement*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TIME!!!! IT'S HERE!!!! *continues to violently flap arms*

To put it simply, he was exhausted. The pups were continuously moving now that he had entered the third month and they did not want to come out. Kolivan and Coran both had vauge ideas of when the pups would arrive but it was well past both of their guesses and it was almost to month number four. Lance often stayed up with him when he got sick, his back or feet hurt, when he was`craving something, or when Keith was just panicing at the thought that he would be a terrible father`due to hormones and not having the best childhood. He had also had a few false alarms due to Braxton Hicks and his Galra transformation, which allowed him to safely birth the pups due to wider hips and a proper birthing exit. Lance had given him lower back massages to help with the widening of his hips and just the general pain the pups brought him, but they only brought very little relief. Nevvertheless, Keith was thankful and would fall asleep while being massaged, allowing a confortable nap or full eight hours. 

Hunk was begining to worry once he found out that Keith had passed both of his due dates and often asked of he was okay. Keith either answered in tears while saying 'I don't know' for several minutes until either Shiro or Lance walked him to the living room, or he just answered with a simple nod and 'yes', He enjoyed cooking for the pregnant boy due to having to experiment with different flavors until it was right, and he enjoyed helping Pidge. Pidge had given herself the project to build each of the babies their own mobiles. The two worked through the months Keith was pregnant and built three different mobiles. The first was black with just stars and the recorded sound of a planet*, the second was blue with different space ships and also had the recorded sound of a planet**. The third was silver with different planets and moons with the recorded sound of yet another planet***. Keith had cried when he saw them and Lance had as well, thanking the two for their hard work. 

Shiro was well beyond over-protective-dad mode and had baby proofed eveything, including putting passcodes on all of the weapons rooms and the training room, as well as any other room that might bring some sort of harm to a baby or young child. Everyone(mostly Pidge, who diligently recorder him) found this very amusing and either helped him or just watched. Coran acted as a grandfather would, giving Keith just about everything he asked for while also making sure he got what he needed. Allura helped Keith with his clothing and found him old clothes from different rooms of the castle and patched them up so he would be comfortable, often meaning he walked around without pants on. Lance took those oportunities to flirt with him, either getting a kiss, a blank stare, or a smack upside the head. He loved his pregnant boyfriend, and made it his dutie to help him at every chance he could. 

Two days. It was two days before the fourth month of his pregnancy and Kolivan had said that if the pregnancy continued into the fourth month then labor would need to be induced by the end of the first week and Keith was worried. He wanted his pups to have a normal birth, but it seemed they were as stubborn, if not more, than their 'mother'. Lance had tried giving his spicy food, but he seemed to be immune to the spices so they moved on. They had tried yoga but Keith got stuck while bending down and that ended the yoga sessions only five minutes in. It was one more day until the fourth month when Keith felt his first real contraction, which instantly caused Hunk to pass out due to panic. Pidge shouted excitedly while Allura decided to prepare the needed items ahead of time. Kolivan and Coran asked him who he wanted present and where he would like to have the pups while Lance had lantched himself onto Keith's hand and had decided he would not let go until the pups had arrived. Shiro did a last check on the baby-proofing and found that the Red Lion was pacing hurridly in her bay, and when she saw Shiro she made a light grunting noise. Shiro told Keith and he decided he wanted to have the pups next to Red. All of them were surprised at first but followed his decision and made their way to Red's bay. Along the way Keith collected the pillows and blankets he liked to nest in, occasionally stopping for a contraction or random back pain. 

Once the group arrived at Red's bay the metal lion lay down so her body made a tight half-circle, the tip of her tail twitching impatiently. Keith shook his head at the actions on his lion and walked over to her. He had all of the pillows and blankets set on the ground and he got to work organizing his nest. The larger pillows were set up against Red for an angle, and the medium ones were placed infront of those so his angle was diagonal. He then placed the softest pillows(Pidge's) on the are where he would be leaning the most with his lower back, and the sftest blankets he picked were layerd on top of each other on the floor, with the other ones placed near his lower half so it was blocked off from the view of anyone but the one guiding out and cathing the pups. He finished his nest in three hours due to his contractions speeding up, his water breaking, and Kolivan needing to check his dilation. 

"You're seven centimeters right now, Keith. You can walk around or rest, whatever you want." Kolivan said, whiping his hands off on a spare towle.

"Who do you want to stay in here with you, Keith?" Coran asked. 

"Lance, Shiro, and Kolivan. I want them to stay." Keith answered, looking at the three he wanted as he said their names.

"Right, then. Once he wants us out we leave. If you need anything once we're out just yell for one of us." 

"I don't want you all out yet, just stay until I need to push. Then leave."

Everyone nodded, finding it very amusing that he was so blunt even while in labor. Lance had decided to give him a massage on his lower back as the contractions increased in length and strength while Shiro provided him with water and Coran placed cold cloths on his forehead and, after he decided to strip, his neck and shoulders. Five hours had passed and Keith had finally dilated to ten centimeters, meaning everyone but the three he wanted to stay were to leave. Kolivan checked him one last time before he got settled where he wanted to be and Lance held one of his hands while Shiro held the other.

"Alright Keith, whenever the next contraction comes push as hard as you can. You've got three pups to get out so give it your all." Kolivan said, while Lance kissed him on the lips.

"You can do it, babe." Lance was surprisingly calm as he spoke, and that made Keith feel better too.

"AHH!" Keith shouted as a contraction hit him and he bore down as hard as he could, the first pup moving down at a steady pace.

"Good job, Keith. Just like that."

Keith nodded and once the next contraction hit he pushed until the contraction ended, panting slightly as he let up from the push. Kolivan spread one of his legs more open, and with the next push the first pup was out to it's ears. Keith leaned back against Lance and his pillows, a low groan exiting his lips as another contraction quickly followed the last. A strangely metallic purr errupted gently from Red's chest as his groans and cries of pain grew louder, the Red Lion worried about her Paladin. Keith smiled at the sound of her panting and went into the next contraction with a light grunt but ended with a sharp yell and jerking his head to side in pain as the head left his body and a shoulder quickly poped out after. 

"You're doing great, Keith. The first one is out to it's left shoulder, just a few more and it'll be pup number 1." Kolivan said, holding the pup's head with one hand and getting ready to guide the body out with another. 

"You almost have the first one out Keith, you're almost there." Shiro said as he replaced the cloths on the laboring male's forehead, neck and shoulders. 

"I love you so much." Lance spoke so only Keith could hear him, but the others had a good idea of what he said.

Keith smiled before having to push with the next contraction, a high pitched whine accompanied his push as the right shoulder slowly made its way out of him. He panted heavily before the next contraction hit, and with two strong oushes Keith had his first son out. He breathed heavily as Kolivan pulled the pup into his lap and tied and cut the cord before handing his over to Lance, who showed the pup to Keith.

"Here's our first boy, Keith. He's so cute." Lance smiled brightly at his son who was making light whimpers as he tried to find his voice before he hiccuped and began to cry loudly, his tiny hands balling into fists as he founf himself very unhappy at the amount of light and cold air.

"He's going to be as dramatic as you, Lance." Shiro chuckled slightly while Kieth nodded, a tired smile on his face.

Keith groaned lightly as he pushed out the first after birth, which was tightly wrapped up in a towel and put to the side to be disposed of later. The second pup took its time before showing it was ready to be born, and fifteen minutes of contractions and curse words later Keith's second water broke and the second pup slowly began to make its way down. As he pushed he whimpered in a mix of pain and worry, the feeling of the pup moving down being very different to that of its brother. 

"Keith, what's wrong?" Shiro asked, squeezing his hand gently with his own.

"Pain feels different,,,from first baby."

"It's probably breech."

"What!?" Lance asked loudly.

"It happens a lot in multiple births, they'll both be fine as long as the pup comes out quickly." Everyone nodded as Kolivan spoke. "Shiro, move to his side so you can still hold his hand, and hold back one of his legs so the baby has more space. That should help it come down faster. I had to do the same with my daughter." Shiro nodded and did as he was told to do, holding Keith's leg back as the boy began to push again. "There you go. Steady pushes and it'll be out easier." 

Keith let out a strangled groan of pain as the pup slowly made its way to the birthing exit. He breathed heavily as the contraction passed and he let his head fall back on the pillows, his jaw and neck muscles tightening as he went into another contraction. He did his best to keep his push long and steady, the legs of the pup coming out first as was suspected. 

"We have legs." Kolivan announced, pulling a towel underneath the emerging pup, but not yet taking hold of it. 

"There you go, Keith. Almost there." Lance said, kissing the sweaty cheeck of his boyfriend quickly. 

"haa...aahh" Keith panted loudly as he tried to catch his breath, but the contractions were coming too fast for him to be able to. He went into the push with a low grunt and called out sharply as the abdomen began to leave his body.

"Doing great, Keith. Doing great." Shiro said, rubbing the back of Keith's hand gently with his thumb as his hand was tightly grasped onto. 

"You have a daughter." Kolivan announced as he barely applied any pressure to the dangling legs of the pup, so as not to startle it.

"Our daughter, Lance....little girl..." Keith panted before going into the next contraction with a low and heavy groan, the pup out to its chest when he stopped pushing.

"Just a few more Keith." Kolivan said, holding the girl up gently but with more pressure then before.

Keith moaned as the next contraction hit him, bearing down with the strength of the contraction and the pup was out to its neck. He panted heavily when it ended, the sudden loss of pressure from the pup going out to its neck caused him to gasp sharply.

"Just the head now, then you have one more." 

"You've got it Keith, almost done with baby number two." Lance said, holding Keith's hand while also holding a sleeping baby boy in his other arm.

A steady, low groan flowed from Keith while Red matched his pitch with her purrs, her tail twitching slightly everytime he pushed and her head turned so she could easily keep an eye on him. Shiro smiled at the sound of the lion, who clearly had her own way of encouraging her Paladin. A heavy gasp left Keith's body in a rush as the head reached its widest point faster than expected. 

"One more for the head, Keith."

Whether a grunt of acknowledgement or a grunt to begin pushing non of them were sure, but what they were sure of was a loudly crying little girl, who was very lucky to not have her cord around her throat or loads of mucus in her lungs. He panted heavily as Kolivan tied and cut the cord before handing her to Shiro, who gently placed Keith's leg back onto the blankets.

"Keith, look. It's your little girl." Keith blinked tiredly and moved his head to the side to see a rather large little girl, not crying, but squeaking unhappily as she clenched and unclenched her tiny little fists.

He smiled as he looked her over, his black messy hair covering his face. Lance noticed and brushed his hair back so a new cloth could be placed on his forehead and so he was even the slightest bit more comfortable. A few minutes after Keith was able to hold each of his children, a new contraction hit him. He still had to pass the after birht of his daughter and he had one more son to deliver as well. The placenta passed much easier than his daughter did, and the fleshy mass was tied up in a towle and tossed to the side with the other one. 

"Alright, last one Keith. You've got this." Lance said, gripping Keith's hand in his own.

"AAH!" Keith was unable to hold back a shout of pain as the last pup moved much slower than the others, and the contraction that accompanied it was one of the worst he had had.

"Breath, Keith, you need to breath." Shiro said, the little girl was sleeping in his lap so while he held his hand he ran his free one through Keith's messy hair. 

"AAAAHH!" The next one was just as bad, and he kept his head back against the pillows as he strained to push.

"Come on, Keith, you need to breath."

"Trying! Hurts...more...AH!" He didn't push with the next one but instead panted heavily as he tried to regain his breathing.

Once he had he resumed pushing but they continued to be more painful than before and he needed more breaks so he could push and get anough air in.

"This pup doesn't want to move." Kolivan said, a hand on Keith's lower stomach. 

"Is this one breech too?" Lance asked worridly as he tried to console his boyfriend.

"No, but it's large."

"What if her tries a different position?" Shiro asked, a hand still gently running through messy black locks.

"That will probably work. Keith, could you get onto you knees or into a squat? Either of that will work."

Keith nodded and moments after getting into his position the child dropped into the birthing canal.

"AAH!!" Keith cried out loudly as he gripped on as tight as he could to both Lance and Shiro.

"Breath, Keith, push and breath!" Shiro said, holding one of his hands while also halping him to stay upright on his knees.

"Come on, baby, almost." Lance said as he applied counter pressure to his lower back as best as he could.

"haa...haa...AAH!" 

"Breath, Keith, you need to try and breath." Kolivan said, his hands touching the very top of the pup's head as it began to exit."Take deep breaths." 

"haa...haa...mmmnngg...aahh...AH!" He threw his head back in pain as he began to push again, the head emerging much faster than any of them thought and was already at his ears. 

"You almost have the head out Keith, just keep breathing." Kolivan said, one hand waiting and ready to hold the head while the other was on Keith's shoulder.

The next push was accompanied by a low, strangled groan as he tried not to call out in pain, but the exiting of the head and bursting out of the shoulders had him crying out loudly, shacking, and whimpering slightly after the contraction passed and he had stopped pushing. Lance whispered soothing things to him while he gripped his hand and continued to apply what counter pressure he could as Keith would push. Shiro held his hand and brushed back his sweaty, messy hair. Keith pushed as hard as he could, a sharp cry of pain following as the pup went out to his mid chest. Kolivan had to hold onto the pup gently, so he could catch it safely but also so that the pup wasn't just dangling from his 'mother'. Keith whimpered before letting out one final shout of pain as he bore down, the large pup landing in safe, large hands. 

Lance and Shiro helped Keith to lie back against his pillows, Red purring loudly at the sight of her Paladin and his pups. Keith smiled tiredly as he looked at his youngest, and biggest son.His first son was the smallest, and his daughter was bigger, but his youngest was the biggest. Kolivan tied and cut the cord of the last pup and handed him to Keith, who held the large boy while smiling tiredly at all three of his pups. Keith passed the final after birth, which was also tied up in a towel, and after everyone saw the pups and Red was satisfied with seeing them he was carried back to his and Lance's room, pups in tow, for some well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PUPS HAVE ARRIVED!!   
> I hope everyone liked this chapter and PLEASE! suggest names for the pups in the comments as I ahve not picked any yet. I will pick the ones I like or choose ones I find as well, but I would like to see your ideas for names as well. Remember, two boys and one girl. Thank you for reading! ONE CHAPTER TO GO!


End file.
